<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Parents by out_of_nowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195372">Meet the Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere'>out_of_nowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coast to Coast series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett brings Link home for Thanksgiving.</p><p>Then Rhett goes to meet Link's mom and her husband. </p><p>Part of the Coast to Coast series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coast to Coast series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been quite the stressful week. House we were looking at buying won't pass inspection, so we're on the hunt again. Temperatures are super high (111° today) and my son can't breathe. July is when we always have a hospital stay and I'm doing my best not to let that happen this year...</p><p>But no one wants to hear about all that lol, so here's a short little intro of Link meeting Rhett's family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The atmosphere as they collect their luggage is one of excitement and nerves. They were in Georgia for Thanksgiving and Link would be meeting Rhett's parents for the first time. Now as his fiancé, not just his boyfriend. Rhett had already told them over the phone, since he didn't want to spring something like that on his dad in person. Judging from the simple "hmm," he had gotten when he told his dad, Rhett figured he had been right to let his dad get used to the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, his dad was in his car in the pickup lane waiting for them. Rhett's mother, who was over the moon that her baby boy had fallen in love, was at home prepping pies and casseroles for the next day's feasting. Rhett wasn't sure what to expect on the drive home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett could see Link's hands shaking a little more than normal as he picked up their one shared suitcase. "I got it, honey," Rhett said, taking the bag from Link and wrapping his other arm around him. "And don't worry, the worst that'll happen is we ride to my parent's house in silence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gonna hate me," Link muttered, leaning into Rhett's embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett smiled in encouragement. "No, he's not. He's just...not sure what to do with me being with a guy. Getting ready to marry a gorgeous, perfect man," Rhett half teased, kissing Link's head. His tone was teasing, but he meant what he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's going to love. It's the relationship he doesn't understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link showed his doubt by pursing his lips. "If you say so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett didn't get to say anything else, because as they stepped out of the airport, Rhett's dad happened to be pulling to the front of the line. Rhett waved and his dad nodded in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett settled his hand in the small of Link's back and urged him toward the car. "Come on, hon. Breathe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Link's face looked more like he was pained than happy when Rhett's dad popped the trunk and got out of the car. "Son," a gruff voice greeted them as he nodded at Rhett again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad," Rhett answered. "I'd like you to meet Link, my fiancé." Maybe he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remind his dad that they were engaged, but he did want to remind his dad how important Link was to him so that he'd hopefully be on his best behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, Link," he said, offering his hand. "Name's John."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pleasure is mine," Link responded, glad to have Rhett's calming presence so close as he shook John's hand. He hadn't met anyone's parents since high school, and it didn't hold the same weight back then as it did now. He knew Rhett's relationship with his dad was on the tenuous side and he didn't want to do anything to add stress to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, boys," that gruff voice met their ears again. "Let's get you loaded up and get out of here. I'm sure your mother is beside herself waiting on us to get back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett chuckled, and threw the suitcase in the trunk, then surprised Link by sliding the back seat with him and taking his hand once they were buckled. Link squeezed his hand in thanks and Rhett just winked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett had been right and they were halfway back to his childhood home before anyone said a word. What surprised him was that it was his dad who spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're a writer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link jolted and blinked a few times at being unexpectedly addressed. "Oh, uh, yes sir. I'm a regular columnist for </span>
  <em>
    <span>American Travel</span>
  </em>
  <span> and have regular guest spots in a few other magazines and online papers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to call me sir," John said, then seemed to be mulling over what Link had said. Link glanced over at Rhett for comfort. Rhett gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that actually pays the bills?" John asked, the disbelief obvious in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, si-uh, John," Link confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh," was John's only response. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, what a week, but I finally cranked out another short chapter for you guys. Until everything is finished with the house (it's getting foundation work done and a few other things to get it up to code) and we get moved, my updates on all stories are going to be sporadic. Sorry. 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as the three of them walked in the door, Rhett's mom was calling from the kitchen. "John? Rhett? That you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's us, mom!" Rhett hollered back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's my handsome boy?" Rhett's mother was wiping her hands on her apron as she rounded the corner from the kitchen. Link was startled to see a woman barely over 5' come into view. He had to immediately push away thoughts of how such a big man came out of such a small woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett dropped their bag and walked towards his mom, arms open wide. "Here he is, handsome as ever!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett's mother chuckled and pulled him down to kiss Rhett's cheek as he gripped her in a tight hug. "And this must be the infamous Link," she said, turning to him and giving him a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Infamous?" Link asked, eyes darting over to Rhett. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett's mom laughed, "Oh, sweetie. I just meant because Rhett doesn't shut up about you every time we talk. Didn't mean nothing by it. Now come're and gimme a hug."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link stepped into the short statured woman's arms. Even on him, she barely reached his chest and he again silently marveled at the size difference between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, it's nice to meet you, ma'am," Link said, stumbling over what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense." Rhett's mom gave Link a gentle slap on the arm. "Call me mom or Momma Di. You're gonna marry my son, which means you're family now. No need for 'ma'am's."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link blushed, heartened that at least Rhett's mom so easily accepted him in her son's life. Before Link could respond, Rhett's mom went on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now let's get you boys settled. I'm just preppin' stuff to have it ready for the morning, so don't you boys worry about nothin. I've already made sandwiches that y'all are welcome to whenever you're hungry, and I've got dinner going in the crockpot, so just relax and make yourselves at home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett stepped up beside Link and put a hand on his hip. "Come on, honey. Just go take a little nap." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Link looked up at Rhett, he popped his eyebrows up in a suggestive manner. A motion his mom didn't fail to miss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Young man, you behave yourself!" she said, chastising her son. "I didn't allow hanky panky when you were a teenager and I won't stand for it now. I don't care if you are engaged!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett was doing his best to stifle a smile while Link turned beet red, mortified to think about Rhett's mom thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a compromising position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, mom. We won't do anything I haven't done before," Rhett said, smirking and grabbing Link's hand and dragging him toward the stairwell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't make me feel any better!" she hollered at them as they hurried up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she heard Rhett's childhood bedroom door shut, she turned to her husband. "Link seems nice," she said, pointedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John grunted, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You promised you'd be nice to the boy," Di said as she followed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haven't said nuthin to him," John said, twisting off the cap and taking a swig from the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Di sighed. "If it doesn't kill you, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be nice to him? Rhett loves him. He looks at Link like you did when we first got engaged. Remember that?" she asked, sliding her arms around her husband's waist and looking up at him. "Remember thinking I was the best thing to ever happen to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John's face softened and he pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. "Still the best thing to ever happen to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right. And don't you forget it," Di said, grinning. "I know you don't understand the attraction, but you don't have to," Di said, turning serious again. "All you have to worry about is if Rhett's happy. And I think he is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John's arm snaked around Di's shoulders and he hugged her tight. "I know, baby. I...I'm trying, I promise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Di kissed the bottom of John's jaw. "That's all I can ask of you. And Rhett appreciates your effort, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John just grunted again, kissed his wife on the top of her head and went to sit in the recliner in front of the tv. Di shook her head and smiled fondly. She was confident her crotchety old man would come around sooner or later. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: my dad is 6'1" and his mom was 5' nothing. Even his dad was only 5'9" in his boots. I have no idea how tall Rhett's mom is but I remember how funny I thought it was that my grandmother was so much shorter than my dad (and me, since I was already 5'10" at 14, when we lost them), so thought I'd add a little of that in here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No kinktober this week. I wasn't feeling up to writing porn. So here's a little bit of the Coast boys again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of turkey assaulted Rhett's nose as he drifted into consciousness. Eyes still closed, he inhaled deeply and smiled as Link sighed and shuffled closer to his side, obviously still asleep. Turning his head, Rhett kissed Link's temple then slid his pillow down slowly as he eased out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After relieving his bladder, Rhett plodded down to the kitchen. His momma slid him a basket of muffins, two cups of coffee, and ordered him to stay outta her kitchen until lunch time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of Link's apprehension had disappeared by the time lunch had arrived. Rhett's dad hadn't gotten much more talkative, but he had offered Link a beer when the Michigan game had started, and Rhett's brother had assured him that meant he liked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett's brother's family was everything Link had wanted when he was a kid. Rhett sat with Link and Sally, Cole's wife, as Cole and their three kids ran through the house laughing and screaming at their game of tag. Link smiled at Rhett, enjoying the happy ruckus. Rhett smiled back and teased, "So do you want three or four?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five?" Link asked, hopefully, causing Rhett to shake with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well, let's start with one or two and go from there. Maybe we can find a set of siblings that need fostering or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Link could agree, three giggling girls were throwing themselves in Rhett's lap and spilling over onto Link's. Link couldn't help responding with a grin of his own when a three year old blonde with curly ringlets smiled up at him. "Are you gonna marry Uncle Rhett?" she asked, innocent eyes blinking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to consider him quite seriously for a moment before saying, "Okay," then hopping off his lap to go back to chasing her sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad I have official approval," Link chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Momma Di called for dinner, there was a mad dash to the dining room and everyone took their place at the table. Link marveled at how quiet it was, everyone seeming to concentrate on getting the food into their mouths faster than the person next to them. Link chuckled to himself as he realized where Rhett got his voracious eating from. Obviously it was genetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the table was cleared and everyone migrated back to the living room, Dianne sauntered in holding up a ball cap. "Alright, everyone! Wish time!" she sang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link quirked an eyebrow at Rhett in silent question. Rhett laughed and explained, "It's our family's tradition that after the turkey is cleaned, all our names go in a hat and we draw two. Whoever's name is pulled gets to make a wish on the wishbone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right," Dianne said, smiling at them. "Now let's see who gets to make a wish. Rachel, come draw for us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole's oldest grinned big as she bound toward the hat. Reaching in, she pulled out the first slip of paper and handed it to her grandmother. Dianne carefully unfolded the paper. "Sarah! You're contestant number one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah bounced excitedly in her grandfather's lap as Rachel chose a second piece of paper. "Aaaand Rhett! You're contestant number two. Come're you two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett kissed Link's cheek and smiled down at his niece as she carefully grasped her side of the wishbone, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dianne stepped back once they were both set. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bone snapped and a shriek filled the room. "I did it! I did it!" Sarah danced around in victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The better person obviously won," Rhett said with a wink and settled back on the couch next to Link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry you didn't get your wish," Link said, snuggling into Rhett's side when Rhett put his arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. My wish was for Sarah to get her wish. I've already got everything I need right here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link's face turned red and he tried to hold back a smile as he laid his head on Rhett's shoulder. "Me, too," he whispered, his happiness as warm a presence as Rhett beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>